


The Winner Takes It All

by EvaSofie



Category: Actor RPF, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: ABBA, F/M, Movie: Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Peryl, References to ABBA, The Winner Takes It All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaSofie/pseuds/EvaSofie
Summary: Ever since Meryl Streep clapped eyes on Pierce Brosnan in 2007, her life has never been the same. When they return for the sequel to the movie that brought them together, her feelings only grow. Little do they know that the song that is meant to be a final goodbye is actually the one thing that could bring them together...





	1. Chapter 1

Meryl Streep has no idea how she ended up all alone in the penthouse she and her husband- ex-husband- spent the last fifteen years of their lives in. All she remembers is having a little fun at the Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again premiere in London and coming home only to be told by the man she was married to for almost forty years that he was fed up with seeing her all over the most handsome men (and occasionally women) in Hollywood, handed divorce papers, and left alone to her own thoughts. She cried herself to sleep that night, wishing she could take back everything, but the damage had already been done, and it all started eleven years prior since the day she met Pierce Brosnan.

A week later, and she can't seem to get the former James Bond off her mind. It is no secret the two of them had an affair while filming the first Mamma Mia, but by the end of the shoot, they came to the realization that all they really felt for each other was lust, not love. The next year when they reunited for promotion, memories of their time together brought back some sparks, but before they knew it, they went their separate ways again. Meryl was unable to keep it a secret from Don for much longer as he took one look at a photo of the two together and saw a look in her eyes that she used to only give to him, and immediately knew. Once Meryl explained everything and begged for his forgiveness, he did forgive her but their marriage was never the same. Pierce's wife, however, was not so forgiving and he still remains single to this day.

Meryl's mind flashes back to a year and a half ago when she got the call about Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to take part in it of course, for the fans, since she knows how much her Donna means to them, but she didn't think she could handle being so close to Pierce again for a long period of time. Meryl ended up telling Judy, the producer of both Mamma Mia films, that she didn't want to sing so many songs again and do so many things like the first time, but no one would ever find out the real reason. As a result, her part was shortened to only two scenes that could be done in a week, which she could handle.

Fast forward to October, and she was in London, preparing for the first of two scenes, and in walked *him.* She was in the famous dungarees, he was in a suit, it was as if nothing changed. It didn't take long for him to notice her; she took a deep breath as he made his way over to her. The two of them sat down for a little chat while the crew got ready. Soon, Meryl was standing in the middle of the "chapel" surrounded by her friends, waiting for the director's commands.

Finally, the music started and she was transported into the world of Mamma Mia once more. She looked into Amanda's eyes and sung the beautiful lyrics of "My Love, My Life" in a way only she could. When Amanda showed Pierce her baby daughter, Meryl couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly. Finally, as she walked backward toward the doors, Meryl wanted so badly to look towards him one more time, lightly brush him, just acknowledge him in some way, but she knew she couldn't. She continued to slowly walk backward, and when she saw Pierce looking straight at her, it caught her off guard, causing her to reach for the doors a bit too early. However, being Meryl Streep, she didn't break at all and finished her end note while closing the door. As soon as she heard "cut!" she ran off to a corner and broke down in tears.

The very next day the whole cast was assembled for the final number, which was "Super Trouper." Meryl was tasked with singing the second verse alone and with Christine and Julie, singing the refrain to Pierce, and the rest of the song with Lily and the whole cast. First, she did her solo part, which went fine, but she was a bit distracted by the thought that Pierce was just below her watching. When Christine and Julie joined her for their part together, they distracted her from these thoughts and they enjoyed being Donna and the Dynamos once more, even if it was for only 30 seconds.

Before Meryl knew it she was in position for the bridge and he was right in front of her waiting to take her into his arms. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him as she sang; he attempted to give her a kiss but when she didn't react he proceeded with the planned choreography. As he spun her and pulled her to him again, all the feelings from 10 years prior come back with a vengeance, and once the director signaled to stop, she was left breathless. Luckily, they went right into the end of the song, Meryl did her little part with Lily and everyone joined together to finish.

While they had a mini celebration, Meryl clapped her eyes on Pierce and then she snapped. Before he could say anything, she dragged him to a nearby closet by the set and pushed him against the wall in a heated kiss. Their hands traveled all over each other's sweaty spandex as the kiss deepened; Meryl threw her fur jacket to the ground when it got too hot. Pierce spun them around so she was against the wall and started lavishing kisses to the newly revealed skin. However, once she pulled him back up to kiss her again, he knew it wouldn't go any further. He gave her one last kiss and pulled away, touching her cheek just as he did 10 years prior and walked out, leaving Meryl still pressed up against the wall breathing heavily. That would be the last time she saw him before the London premiere that sealed the deal.

Nine months later, the whole cast (with the exception of Julie) was in London for the big day. As Meryl got ready, she was nervous about what could potentially happen but was still looking forward to seeing everyone again, particularly her best friend Cher. As was her tradition, she took a shot of vodka right before she left, and before she knew it, she was on the red carpet already giving an interview. Once the interview ended she made her way to her fans, and after signing many posters, DVDs, and one iPhone, found herself jumping into Cher's interview with Lorraine. It was the perfect reunion for the two of them filled with hugs, laughs, and a cheeky snap of all the fans.

When Meryl went inside to use the restroom, she noticed someone coming out of the men's restroom, but couldn't quite tell who it was because she wasn't wearing her glasses. Once she got closer, she froze-Pierce. As he walked by her, he whispered in her ear, "I'll see you inside," and left behind the intoxicating scent of the cologne only he used. Before she let her true feelings take over, Meryl rushed into the restroom and got herself together, then made her way to the side of the theater next to Benny. When Judy introduced them, she walked onto the stage, and right to Pierce. She gave a quick peck to Benny in the way she does and then turned to Pierce. Meryl just couldn't resist laying one on him, and seeing as she already kissed Benny, she figured she could just play it off as a friendly kiss, so she went for it. Pierce responded immediately, and once they pulled back, he mumbled something about her not being able to resist him which made her laugh.

From then on, everything was a whirlwind for Meryl, she remembers dancing at the end of the movie and laying another one on Pierce before they left for the afterparty. The next thing she knows she was on Pierce's lap and the words of "Andante, Andante" was coming out of her mouth. She was vaguely aware of Dominic taking a lot of pictures, but she doesn't know exactly what he got or what he has shared, but it doesn't matter now. It can't make her feel any worse than she already does.

Meryl had turned on some music before she got lost in thought, and suddenly, a very familiar tune fills the penthouse. Immediately she is transported back to the mountain in Skopelos, the crashing waves, and the wind blowing around that red scarf. She remembers how Pierce was there for her the whole time and he didn't even have to say a word. And then it hits her: Pierce has always loved her but she convinced herself otherwise because she didn't want to hurt her innocent (ex) husband.

"Well, too late for that," she says to the empty house.

She can't get Pierce out of her head because she loves him, and she needs him, right now. She picks up her phone and calls Pierce, only to be sent to voicemail....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we hear Pierce's side of the story...

It's a typical day for Pierce Brosnan; relaxing and reading new scripts. Suddenly his phone rings but it goes to voicemail before he can get to it in time. Seconds later he hears that gentle voice that only belongs to one person. Immediately he hears the vulnerability and pain in her voice, and his heart breaks. She's begging for him as if he's the only person she has and professing her love, for him and he doesn't know what to think.

He begins to think about everything that has happened in the past year and a half, starting with when he got the call about Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. He too was concerned about being so close to her for so long; he knew he'd have the urge to take her right then and there every single time he laid eyes on her in those dungarees. He was relieved when he found out her part was shortened, but also sad he wouldn't see her very much. The first two months of shooting went exactly to plan, and then came the day that Meryl arrived. Everyone was gathered together watching Cher perform Fernando, and then he spotted her. Well, more like her barrette held updo peeking out from behind one of the plastic bushes. Once Cher finished, Meryl ran over to her and they had a little reunion while he watched. He then decided to leave her be and went to hang out with the guys.

The three days she was on set were the best days of the entire shoot for him. Of course, it was amazing having all the cast together, but for Pierce, it brought back all the feelings from 10 years before. When he saw her walk into the set, he could feel himself getting hard at the sight of her in the dungarees. He remembered how hard it was for him to keep himself together seeing her in the dungarees all day long and it was no different this time. When he saw her coming over, he managed to calm himself down before she noticed anything. It got worse when he saw her in the spandex, it hugged her in all the right places and made him want to drag her off and have his way with her. As it happens, she was ahead of him and he hardly believed he was making out with her in a closet just off the set, but he stopped it all before it went too far.

The London premiere couldn't have gone better for him. When he ran into Meryl at the restrooms, he couldn't resist teasing her with a whisper. Little did he know what would happen within a matter of hours. First, she kissed him twice in the theater, and he couldn't believe his eyes when she was right on top of him gyrating to the sensual lyrics of "Andante, Andante." He can't help but wish she sang it to him in the movie, as whenever he hears it, he can only hear her singing it. As they were leaving the party and she was stumbling slightly, he wished he could carry her up to his hotel room and make sweet love to her, but he knew better. He brought her to her room, gave her one last kiss, and left.

And here he is with the opportunity to do what he's wanted to do for so long. The sadness in her voice reminds him of how she sang that song on the cliff that left a lasting impression on his heart. It just so happens the very song starts filling his apartment. As he listens to it, he gets second thoughts about it all. He's the reason she's ended up where she is and he doesn't want to cause even more pain. But as soon as he hears her sing "But you see," he knows he can't let her be alone. He grabs what he needs and runs out the door, not bothering to turn the music off.

Meanwhile, Meryl is still sat with her phone in her hand, not knowing what to do with herself. She decides to look up some pictures from the premiere, and the first picture she sees is their kiss, which makes her burst into tears again. She scrolls through some other pictures; shots of her with Cher, Amanda, and Lily bring a smile to her face. Suddenly, she is startled by her doorbell ringing; she supposes it's her ex-husband getting the last of his things. When she opens the door to reveal Pierce standing there, she's frozen on the spot.

Pierce immediately takes Meryl into his arms and she cries into his chest as he rubs her head. Once she lets all her emotion out she looks up at him and steps back so he can grab the sides of her face and give her a passionate kiss. Then, something snaps and Pierce kicks the door closed and pushes Meryl against the wall, kissing her more forcefully. She kisses him back like her life depends on it and her hands travel all over his body uncontrollably. When they come apart for air, Pierce turns his attention to her chest and pulls the neckline of her t-shirt down to reveal her lace-encased breasts. He lavishes kisses to the perfectly shaped mounds, making her gasp and hold his head against herself. She quickly becomes impatient and he feels her rubbing herself against his hardness; he moves to put a hand in her leggings while capturing her lips again. When he moves her panties aside and feels how wet she is, he moans into her mouth at the feeling. She immediately pushes herself against his fingers alerting him to how wound up she already is. She can't wait any longer and tells him so.

"Pierce, please, I need you..."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, he quickly reveals his manhood while Meryl wraps her legs around him. He looks into her eyes as he enters her slowly and carefully. The sensation of his size inside her immediately causes her to moan and throw her head back. After a few moments, he begins to move, eliciting more moans from her. As he kisses her again he increases his speed, rubbing against the spot that gives her the most pleasure with every thrust. She cries out when he rubs it at just the right angle.

"Ohhh right there, fuckkk!"

As he continues his rhythmic thrusts, he feels his need starting to take over but manages to push it aside because all that matters is making Meryl feel loved. He pulls her in for another kiss and brings a hand to her bundle of nerves, giving her as much pleasure as he can. Soon he feels her begin to quiver and gasp out,

"Ohh, Pierce, I'm gonna-"

"That's it, Meryl, let go." And she does, arching her back and crying out her pleasure.

"Pierce! Oh god, fuck yesss!"

He continues to move as she rides it out, only focusing on her pleasure. Once she comes down from her high, she realizes he still needs a release. She starts egging him on as he increases his speed again.

"That's it, babe, come for me."

That does it for him and he releases inside of her with a shout of her name.

"Meryl! Fuckkk..."

As he submits to his need he can hear her moaning faintly, having climaxed again.

Once they fully come back to themselves, all that can be heard is heavy breathing.

"And not to old for sex," Meryl sings with a giggle, breaking the silence. Pierce smirks and replies, "Where's your bedroom by the way?"

It's Meryl's turn to smirk and she grabs his hand and pulls him into her bedroom where they continue where they left off.

Many hours later Meryl is lying awake next to Pierce who is lightly snoring, having immediately fallen asleep after all of their "activities." Again, that song pops into her head.

"The winner really does take it all," she thinks to herself.


End file.
